No One At All: AAMRN
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: AAMRN AshMisty AAML One Shot Complete


This story is best viewed in 1024*768. 

No One At All 

by Totodile (angela75nov@yahoo.com)

Present: Ash 24 Misty 25 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do not own the song "No One At All"

PRESENT Ash's POV

It was so long ago. Almost 14 years. I met her that day when she fished me outta that lake. I had been running from a flock of bird Pokemon. I had made then angry because I had thrown a rock and it had landed on one of then. So I had jumped into the lake. She was beautiful even when she was angry at me. I sighed. So many memories of her. I knew there was something more to our relationship than just friendship but neither one of us would ever admit it. It was a little later in our travels when we finally learned the truth. We were best of friends but we were also real good at fighting with each other. I even remember all the fights we had by heart. I remember everything about her by heart. She had short red hair that she wore in a ponytail all the time, I liked her hair better down. Then there was her sparkling deep blue eyes so many dreams in them. She wanted to be a Water Pokemon Master. I miss her to this day, you see somehow things just fell apart but first I'll tell the story of how I fell in love with my best friend.

THE HOOK UP Ash's POV (flashback)

It was when we were younger Misty was 17 then and I, Ash Ketchum, was only 16. I knew there was something about her all those years. You see I had known her since we were ten. We had been traveling together for 6 years already. Then came the day that I love to remember. It was a sunny beautiful day in the forest. She was playing with her Pokemon when she decided to go write in her diary. At the time I didn't know this was what she was doing. She always was going off for some peace and quiet. 

Misty: Brock will you watch Togepi?

Brock: Sure.

Misty: I'm going to the lake for a little alone time.

We could take a hint. Misty and her alone time, I had thought. What does she do? I think I'll find out about 20 minutes after Misty had left I made an excuse, I had told Brock that I was gonna go look for some firewood for dinner. I walked to the lake and hid behind a bush. She was sitting under a tree writing something in what looked like some kind of journal. So Mist has a diary I had thought at the time, interesting. She had been writing in her dairy not knowing she was being watched by me, the one she was writing about. I then thought to myself, I've gotta read it then maybe I could learn to understand her better. About a half hour later that day, Misty returned to camp. I had long returned with firewood. Brock had no clue what I had really been doing. I waited till that night when she was sleeping. I crept over to when her backpack was I had to be as silent as a mouse because it was really close to her. I glanced down at her beautiful sleeping face and smiled. She had looked like she was dreaming about something good. I quietly snuck away with her backpack and went into the woods. I made a small fire to read by. I sat down and opened it up toward the back at first I read the entry from that day.

Apr 29

Dear Diary,

Well we are getting along great lately but I will never get the courage to tell him how I feel, I'm so chicken. I'm a coward but friendship is on the line if he doesn't feel the same. -Misty

Hmmmm, does Misty love someone or something I had wondered. I turned to a different page. It was from earlier that same year.

Jan 19

Dear Diary,

Today he got us lost again. We got into another fight and Brock tried to break it up but failed. Why must we fight? Although he is so cute when he's mad. -Misty

Alright now she's talking about me here. She thinks I'm cute? Cool. I then turned to a different page. This entry was from the year before the entry I had just read.

Nov 1 

Dear Diary,

Ash is the best friend I could ever ask for. Sometimes he knows just what to say. I wish I could tell him how I really feel about him. -Misty

(Really feels about me? I turned to the first page.).

Aug 8

Dear Diary, 

I bought you today. So I would have someone to tell my secret to. You see Diary. I'm a girl in love, secretly in love. You see Diary if I told the one I love that I love him and he didn't return my feelings well I would have lost my best friend. My sweet Ash. I have loved him since that first day. -Misty

Whoa, Misty loves me. All these years, too. Wow. I put the diary back stomped out the fire and returned her backpack to where I had taken it from,. I was excited. I had been keeping a secret from her also. The next morning I was in a big hurry to tell her how I felt about her.

Ash: Misty wake up.

Misty: Huh? Oh morning Ash.

Ash: Morning Mist. Can we go for a walk?

Misty: Sure.

Ash: Great, let's go.

We came to a the clearing by the lake that she had been writing in her diary by it was a very as she would put it 'romantic' setting. The sun had been coming up and the birds were all singing loudly. It was the perfect time to tell her and show her how I really felt about her.

Misty: Well why did you want to walk with me?

Ash: Because I wanted to do this. 

I leaned in and kissed her. Whoa, she had been taken aback. She seemed to be feeling like, is this really happening? You bet Misty I thought it really is. I watched her pinch herself like she was trying to be sure she was awake. You are awake I had thought.

Ash: You pinched yourself just now.

Misty: Well I wanted to see if this was really happening.

Ash: Why is that, Mist? 

I had teased her. She looked beautiful standing there that day so I just had to give her another kiss I leaned in and we had a very passionate, very long kiss. I didn't want it to end and I think she felt the same way.

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Yes.

Misty: Does this mean, what I think it means?

Ash: Yes, Misty, I love you.

Misty: So what took you so long?

Ash: I was scared of losing you as a friend. I didn't know that you felt this way until last night.

Misty: Ash Ketchum, did you do what I think you must have done?

Ash: I just wanted to know more about the girl I love.

Misty: Well I just can't be mad at you. You're too cute and now I don't have to hide anymore my real feelings for you. 

Ash: I know how you feel.

Misty: Well this is the best day ever!

Ash: It sure is.

We had a lot better journey after that. Brock was shocked when we had come back holding hands.

Brock: Ohhhhhh, what is this?

Ash: Oh nothing.

Misty: Yeah, Brock what are you talking about?

Brock: Since when do you too act so 'friendly' and your holding hands.

Ash: Maybe this will answer your question Brock.

I leaned in to Misty in front of him and we kissed very passionately once again. Brock made a funny noise. 

Ash: So do you get it now?

Brock: Yeah, give me a five congrats buddy. I never knew it was just sexual tension all that time.

Misty: What?

Brock got a taste of her Mallet after that but It was never used on me ever again.

PRESENT Ash's POV

That was along time ago. Now, we were no longer together, but I longed for her. But I bet you are wondering why such a great couple broke up? Well here's that story for you also. I don't care for this particular one.

THE BREAK UP Ash's POV (flashback)

We stayed together for quite a while. We lived together in the small town of Pallet. We both had jobs and very busy lives now. I was feeling very lonely, it seems like we never have time for each other anymore. She worked at a Pokemon Center as an assistant to Nurse Joy, she was always working. The Pokemon Center she worked at was not far away in Pewter City where Brock is from. I couldn't understand why she was as busy as she was. I really missed my Mist. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and red hair. Her smile can light up a room at least to me it could. I was so, so abandoned, that was how I felt like she had abandoned me for her job. I worked too but not none stop. I was now the Gym Leader in Viridian. I loved my job. I even offered for us to be Gym Leaders together but since she's gotten older over the years her nurturing way toward Pokemon has made her want to become a Pokemon Nurse so she's going to be an assistant to Nurse Joy until they think she has enough experience to get her own Pokemon Center. We've talked about this, she may have to move away when it happens. Who knows where they will send her? I really don't want her to ever leave. I wish she would realize I'm here I feel taken for granted. Then it happened one fateful day, she came home excited that they were gonna make her a Pokemon Nurse after all this time.

-song-

Tell me why things ain't like they used to be before 

I don't know why you hurt me but I still come back for more

Baby I don't know how much more my heart can take

And I don't know how much longer I can stay

Misty: Oh Ash! I'm SO happy! I did it! I'm getting to run my own center in Vermillion City!! 

Ash: Mist, that's a long drive from here.

Misty: I know but it's so worth it!

Ash: Mist I don't even see you now as it is. If you work there I'll never ever see you! 

Misty: ASH! You know this is what I've been working so hard for the last 2 years! How could I turn down the offer I'VE been waiting so long for?

Ash: But Misty, what about us?

Misty: US? We live together. We sleep in the same bed. What more do you want?

Ash: Misty, I...I....please, we never see each other, we haven't *you-know* in a whole month and we haven't gone out anywhere together either.

Misty: Ash, I'm sorry but this is what I want, Ash. Please understand.

Ash: Alright.

Misty: Oh I love you, Ash.

-song-

They say you don't know what ya got

Sometimes until it's gone

I said baby don't wait that long

Oh don't take our love for granted 

Cause you might wind up with

No one at all

No one at all

Baby you know how romance is 

You don't get no second chances

And you might wind up with

No one at all

I stayed quiet. So she started working in Vermillion and just as I had thought she was gone from dusk to dawn. I really wished things were different but Misty wouldn't have it any other way we drifted further apart. I really felt left behind, abandoned and lonesome. I was suffering from a sad depression and Misty was too busy to notice. I wished I didn't have to do this but I felt I had to give her an ultimatum she would need to work less or lose me. I was never gonna be able to marry her and have kids if things stayed as they were. I wanted a future with my Mist. That is what I really, really wanted a real future. We needed to have a talk about this and soon so I headed to the Pokemon Center in Vermillion City. I pulled in the driveway and went inside. She was behind the counter. I walked over to her

Ash: Misty, we need to talk.

-song-

Baby you better look both ways

Before you cross my heart

I'm telling you it's the little games

That are tearing us apart

Baby you never find the words

I need to hear you say

And I don't know how much longer I can stay

Misty: Ash, I'm working.

Ash: This is important I drove all this way I need to talk to you.

Misty: Well alright but I don't get a break for another hour.

Ash: You run this place, I need to talk right now.

-song-

So don't take our love for granted 

Cause you might wind up with

No one at all

No one at all

Baby you know how romance is 

You don't get no second chances

And you might wind up with

No one at all

I was getting angry at her. She was surprised?

Misty: Ash, don't yell you are embarrassing me.

Ash: If we do not talk then it is over right here and now.

Misty(swallowed): Chill out now it's only an hour.

Ash: It was nice knowing ya Misty.

Oh yeah...

They say you don't know what ya got

Sometimes until it's gone

I said Baby don't wait that long

Oh don't take our love for granted 

Cause you might wind up with

No one at all

No one at all

Baby you know how romance is 

You don't get no second chances

And you might wind up with

No one at all

I marched out and went to my car and cried, all the way, on the drive back home. She got all her stuff while I was at work, the next day. I haven't seen her since. I think about her all the time. I thought she was gonna come back eventually but it doesn't seem to be so.

PRESENT Ash's POV

It has been 2 years since we broke up and I am now 24 years old. I still long for my one and only Misty. Why was her work so important? I wondered how she was doing now? I was still the Gym Leader in Viridian City. But I haven't been truly happy in a long time not since the time with Misty when we were so carefree and actually spent time together. When we were younger.

PRESENT Misty's POV

I will never forgive myself, still to this day, for not listening to him. He was crying out for my attention and all I did was take Ash Ketchum of all people for granted. What the hell was I thinking? I was just so focused on my career I forgot what is truly important and that is the man I love and I didn't even let him talk about his feelings when he had been so upset. I felt about 2 inches high these past 2 years were incredibly lonely. I missed him so bad it hurt. Missed the way he made me breakfast every Sunday, the way he would laugh at a joke, the way he eats(he's gotten manners with age), the way he battles, the way he held me and kept me warm at night. She needs to do something about this but what? I hope he isn't seeing anyone else. I think I'll put in for a transfer to Viridian Pokemon Center and surprise Ash. I waited 6 months but finally I was transferred to Viridian.

PRESENT Ash's POV

It was just another day to me just like every other day without her. She had been the sunshine in my day, the cream in my coffee, and the one I had held close at night and I missed her more than words could ever say. I was heading to the Gym to do the days work. I was feeding all the Pokemon at the Gym. I needed to take my Pidgeot to the Pokemon Center. Sigh, maybe I should drive all the way to Vermillion to see her? I was suddenly very determinate to see her again. So I put Pidgeot in its Pokeball and headed to the Vermillion Pokemon Center. I walked up to the counter. No sign of Misty. I decided to ask where she was.

Nurse Joy: Nurse Misty transferred out of here. 

My heart sank, oh well. 

Ash: I need my Pidgeot looked after.

Nurse Joy: No problem.

After Pidgeot was ok, I headed backed to the Gym still down in the dumps. I longed for her and needed to find out where she was. There's the door, a challenger no doubt. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Ash: MISTY?

Misty: ASH!

I couldn't believe my eyes but I kept my guard up. What is she here for? Does she want to be with me again? I sure hope so.

Ash: So what brings you here?

Misty: I was just in town and....

Ash: Where do you work now?

Misty: I work here at the Pokemon Center and before you say anything else. I would just like to say(she started to cry) that I'm so sorry for the way I took you for granted and I hope you can find it in you to take me back.

Ash: I don't know. Are you gonna work all the time?

Misty: Actually I miss the Gym life.

Ash: You mean you wanna quit Nursing for me?

Misty: Ash, I am sick of Nursing and I'm so lonely and I miss you more than anything else.

Ash: I missed you, Misty, come here.

I gave her a warm hugged and squeezed her really close to me. Then I leaned down and kissed her. 

Ash: I missed you too. I still love you, Misty.

Misty: And I love you too.

Ash Let's go home and get to 'know' each other again.

Epilogue Ash's POV

We are now married in a house in Pallet. We have a little girl, Ashley, she's 4. Misty wanted to name her after me. We also had a son and he was going to on his Pokemon journey in the morning after he got his first Pokemon just like I had done so long ago. His name is Chris. Misty works at the Viridian Gym with me. It's close to Pallet, very close. We drive to work every morning and we definitely get lots of quality time together now. She makes me the happiest guy in the world and she has remembered not to take me for granted. I never took her for granted when we were in love because I had learned not to do that to people when I was young and traveled around so much. She is my one and only Misty and without each other we had both had no one at all because we just couldn't bear not to be with each other. Misty knows this just as well as I do now. 

The End

Please review. I hope you liked it but if you have any advise that isn't rude if you didn't like it feel free to email me at angela75nov@yahoo.com.

  



End file.
